makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 53
Pillar 53 (第53柱 Dai 53-hashira) is the fifty-third chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Camio attacks Uriel, saying that John is not going with an angel, they are about to fight, but are stopped by John Dee. Uriel leaves. Camio asks why refused uriel, since he was favoured by Elizabeth, aand the person who kept the crystal and started to exchange world with Uriel - discovering the Enochian language. Why did he refuse, if he glimpse the knowledge bestowed upon him by Heaven. John recognises him as Nathat Caxon, when he suddenly disappeared his friends couldn't remember anything about him even if he could still remember him. Camio tries to tell him something, but stops. John tells him to go on, to which Camio asks if he realised it, and John says that his face hasn't changed. He pills up his sleeve, showing half of Camio's symbol, saying that that was likely what drove Uriel away. And that, Hohn says, is how he ended hanging out with Camio in his free time, now he's something like his butler. Isac comes, proclaiing him the discoverer of the Enochian language, the one who cammanded the Church of England's army from the shadows and defeated the Spanish armada. John asks him who he is. William asks if the angel in his story really is Uriel. John says he wouldn't be friends with him if he were him, calling him a terrible sadist - asking if he doesn't cause a lot of problems for William. William says that he causes a lot of problems alright, thinking of Kevin's gambling. Camio comes, searching for William, and chastises him for looking under the bed. Sytry and Dantalion come, asking if he's alright (they're already annoying him), and they smell a delicious scent. It's pizza, that Camio made himself. William comments that his house is like the school with all those strange clubs, t which Camio says that he has a lot of free time. (William is pitying poor sean back at Stratford). William mentions to Camio that it feels like they've grown a little closer, and Camio comments that William is still adamant about the position of Head Boy. They've all eaten their fill, but forgot about roll call (in Stratford, Swallow is nervous for them), but Camio reassures William that right now he's not the Head Bpy so no one is getting reported. William is smitten (with the power). Later, John coomments that it's been a while since the house was so boisterous, Camio apologises but is waved off. John offers adding Isaac to Camio's household - he is very fond of demons so Camio agrees they might try. John though he was a cute girl. John still thinks it should be Maria, it can't be just John, even Camio's sleeping limit is approaching. Thinks may be peaceful now that his father is awake, but Camio can't be chosen if he's asleep. For humans, it's the same thing as an eternal goodbye, she'd die while he Slept. John mentions that he's in a hurry here, that in the new future Dantalion will also gain a new Household - they have to be caferul about his butler, it seems that he hasn't slept in four hundred years. It's has to be Maria (he should change her into a nephilim), no matter what that demon says, she'd still lend him an ear. John says that he let her heal his lonely heart, before Heaven sets it's eyes on her. Elsewhere, Maria is caughing up blood. Characters * Camio * Uriel * John Dee * William Twining * Isaac Morton * Dantalion * Sytry * Metatron (mention) * Mycroft Swallow * Maria Mollins Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 09